Eteodmos
by Licarline Aida Clyne
Summary: "Tolong! Saga jadi gila!" Walah, ada apa tuh di Sanctuary? Lo kenapa lagi sih Ga?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya dan semua karakternya adalah milik Masami Kurumada. Saya mah cuman minjem, suwer!

**Warning: **Cerita yang nggak berkembang. Non-BL tapi fanservice dimana-mana. Mungkin mengarah ke Saga/Saori, tapi masih aman kok.

* * *

><p><em>Kriiiing kriiiing kriiiiing<em>

Jam beker Saga berbunyi pada sebuah pagi yang cerah di Sanctuary, tentunya dimaksudkan untuk membangunkan sang pemilik.

_Kriiiing kriiiing kriiiiing_

Tapi entah karena terlalu lelah atau apa, Saga tak kunjung bangun.

_Kriiiing kriiiing kriiiiing_

Jam itu terus berbunyi, sampai…

_Kriiiing kriiiing kriii- grep, swiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, BRAK_

Kaget, pikiran Saga pun terbangun dari tidurnya. "_Bunyi apaan tuh? Kok kayak ada benda jatuh?"_ pikirnya, bingung kenapa bisa ada suara _grep, swiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing BRAK _dan kenapa juga bunyi jam bekernya tiba-tiba berhenti, padahal tangannya sama sekali tak bergerak, terus saja memeluk gulingnya. Gulingnya yang hangat, keras, dan… bergerak. Bergerak?

Saga segera membuka matanya, dan melihat lautan rambut biru, yang ternyata bukan miliknya melainkan milik adik kembarnya. Ya, 'guling' yang semalaman dipeluknya pun ternyata bukan guling, melainkan lengan adiknya tersayang.

"Kanon! Kenapa kamu tidur disini LAGI?" teriak Saga histeris membangunkan adiknya.

"Mmm, ya… 5 menit lagi…" jawab Kanon khas anak SD yang dibangunin ibunya, sambil membalikkan badan tentunya.

"Argh, kamu ini! Jam kakak pake dihancurin segala! Padahal kan pagi ini udah ada janji ketemu Saori-sama! Jadinya telat kan!" marah Saga sok menyalahkan Kanon, padahal dari tadi dia juga nggak bangun kan?

"Pagi-pagi udah ketemu pujaan hati aja," entah mengigau atau bukan, Kanon yang masih terlihat tertidur pulas berceloteh seenaknya. Sayangnya sang kakak yang sedang mengambil baju dan handuk tidak mendengar perkataan adiknya, dan langsung lari ke Papacy untuk mandi.

.

"Selamat pagi, Saori-sama," ucap Saga sambil membungkukkan badannya saat sampai di Kuil Athena. Saori tersenyum padanya, memperhatikan nafasnya yang agak terengah-engah. "Maaf saya sedikit terlambat, ada sedikit... eh, masalah dengan Kanon tadi." Saga memberi alibi yang tidak sepenuhnya benar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku memanggilmu juga tidak ada urusan yang terlalu penting sampai harus membuatmu tepat waktu kok," Saori tersenyum meminta maaf sambil menunjuk sebuah meja dengan beberapa gelas diatasnya. "Minumlah dulu, aku akan mengambil sesuatu sebentar," ujarnya sebelum menghilang ke ruangan lain. Saga menurut dan menenggak isi salah satu gelas yang ada disitu.

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan beberapa masalah terkait dengan-" Saori membeku saat mendengar isak tangis dari ruangan dimana ia meninggalkan Saga. Dan benar saja, saat ia mengintip ke dalam, terlihat tubuh Saint Gemini itu gemetar dan kepalanya tertunduk. Berkas-berkas yang tadi diambilnya terlupakan dan jatuh ke lantai saat Saori bergegas mendekati Saga.

"Saga? Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mena-" saat reinkarnasi Athena itu berada cukup dekat dengan Saga, saint itu langsung memeluknya. "Saga?" ujar Saori kaget, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Panggilan itu tampaknya sedikit menyadarkan Saga yang langsung melepaskan Saori dan bersujud di hadapannya. "Maafkan saya, Athena-sama!"

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya berusaha menenangkan Saga. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Saga menarik nafas panjang, "Maafkan saya! Saya telah berkali-kali mencoba membunuh Athena-sama… dan bahkan benar-benar pernah membunuh Anda!" tubuh Saga gemetar hebat. "Saya telah membuat hampir seluruh Saint yang seharusnya melindungi Anda memerangi Anda sendiri. Saya telah berulang kali mengkhianati Anda, bahkan sempat melayani Hades. Saya telah menghancurkan Sanctuary dengan jurus yang telah Anda larang. Saya telah menyingkirkan Anda dari Sanctuary, rumah Anda sendiri selama tiga belas tahun. Saya… saya benar-benar minta maaf!"

Saori mengedipkan mata keheranan melihat permintaan maaf yang tiba-tiba dari penjaga kuil ketiga itu. Setelah berhasil mengesampingkan rasa herannya, Saori tersenyum lembut dan menepuk bahu Saga. "Bangunlah, Gemini Saga. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf seperti ini. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama," Saori terdiam sebentar. "Bahkan mungkin seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Sepertinya aku telah membebanimu dengan memintamu membunuhku waktu itu."

Saga mengangkat kepalanya, air mata masih mengalir dari mata birunya. "Anda… memaafkan saya?"

"Tentu saja," sang dewi tersenyum meyakinkannya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Saga ragu-ragu sesaat sebelum meraih tangan Saori dan berdiri. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau meminta maaf seperti ini?"

"Saya sendiri tak tahu," jawab Saga sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tiba-tiba saya merasa sangat menyesal atas segala yang terjadi, dan sangat ingin meminta maaf pada Anda," ujarnya lirih.

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Saori masih terlihat heran atas perubahan perasaan Saga yang tiba-tiba ini. "Athena-sama, bolehkah saya pamit? Saya ingin bertemu Pope Shion," tanya Saga memecah keheningan.

"Ya, pergilah. Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke kamarmu." Saori memperhatikan Saga sampai ia keluar dari kuil teratas.

_Apa kira-kira yang membuatnya seperti itu? Ini jelas bukan sesuatu yang alamiah. Apa yang dilakukannya selama aku pergi selama beberapa detik tadi? Oh, ya. Aku menyuruhnya minum. Seharusnya dia meminum salah satu minuman diatas meja ini…_ Seketika Saori menepuk dahinya saat melihat sebuah gelas berwarna biru tua telah kosong. _Kenapa aku begitu bodoh meninggalkan ramuan itu disini? _Reinkarnasi Athena itu pun bergegas mengejar Saga.

.

"Ugh, Dohko… lembut sedikitlah padaku."

"Hmph. Sudah lebih dari 200 tahun kau mengenalku Shion, tentunya kau tahu aku takkan bermain lembut padamu. Bahkan tidak setelah kau menjadi Pope. Tapi harus kuakui, pertahananmu bagus juga."

"A-ahhh sepertinya aku akan kalah lagi."

"Bukankah kau selalu kalah menghadapiku?"

"Iya, sih."

"Skak-"

"SHION-SAMAAA!"

Kedatangan Saga yang tiba-tiba membuat kedua orang tua itu kaget. Saga berlari ke hadapan Shion, menyenggol meja dan membuat papan catur beserta bidak-bidaknya jatuh. Baru saja Shion akan bersorak karena sepertinya dia tidak jadi kalah, tapi Saga keburu memeluknya erat.

"Shion-sama! Maafkan saya! Waktu itu saya telah membunuh Anda!" ujar Saga, air matanya bercucuran ke rambut hijau ikal Shion yang mengenmbang dengan sangat imut.

"Memang sudah umurnya kok, kau tak perlu meminta maaf," komentar Dohko sinis. Saga menengok kearahnya, tampaknya baru menyadari keberadaan kakek-kakek mini itu. Dan sepertinya ia juga menyadari kerusuhan kecil yang dibuatnya.

"Maafkan saya, sepertinya saya mengganggu permainan kalian ya?"

"Tidak masalah," jawab Shion girang.

"Tapi Pope Shion, saya benar-benar minta maaf karena telah membunuh Anda dan mengambil alih Sanctuary," Saga kembali menatap mata Shion. "Apalagi saya telah mencemarkan nama Sanctuary dengan memburu Athena. Padahal Anda telah membimbing saya sejak kecil!"

"Tidak apa-apa Saga. Semua orang tahu itu bukanlah kau yang sebenarnya," Shion tersenyum menenangkan.

"Lalu, saya juga telah membuat Anda bengkit dari kematian untuk melayani Hades…"

"Itu kan, keinginanku sendiri," sebelah mata magenta itu mengedip.

Kemudian, Saga beralih ke Dohko. "Roushi, saya juga ingin meminta maaf karena telah membuat Anda kehilangan sahabat Anda. Saya juga telah membuat murid Anda susah. Bahkan saya telah mengirim seseorang untuk menyerang Anda!"

"Hohoho, tidak apa. Hidupku yang panjang akan membosankan sekali kalau tidak begitu," jawabnya sambil menepuk lengan Saga, karena tidak sampai untuk menepuk bahunya.

"Jadi, Anda berdua… memaafkan saya?"

Shion dan Dohko berpandangan sejenak sebelum menatap Saga dengan senyuman, "Tentu saja!"

Saga menghela nafas lega, meski air matanya masih menetes. "Syukurlah. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Saga menunggu sampai mereka berdua mengangguk mempersilahkannya pergi sebelum berjalan menuju kuil Pisces.

"Menurutmu, apa yang membuatnya berkelakuan, eh, aneh begitu?" tanya Shion. Dohko hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya.

"Itu semua salahku. Aku telah secara tidak sengaja membuatnya meminum Ramuan Eteodmos," jawab Saori yang baru saja sampai.

"Athena-sama," Dohko dan Shion membungkuk.

"Eteodmos? Eh… budak kejujuran?" Shion menyuarakan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Seperti ramuan yang membuat peminumnya membeberkan semua rahasianya?" sambung Dohko.

Saori menggeleng. "Tidak seperti itu. Ramuan ini membuat peminumnya mengeluarkan perasaan mereka yang paling dalam. Aku mendapatkannya dari Aphrodite berabad-abad yang lalu. Dia sering menggunakannya untuk mendorong seseorang mengungkapkan cintanya. Tapi sepertinya yang muncul dari diri Saga bukan efek seperti itu," Saori mengernyit. "Bagaimanapun juga, aku merasa harus mengejarnya. Selamat pagi, kalian berdua," ujarnya sebelum beranjak mengejar Saga lagi.

"Tunggu Athena-sama, biar saya temani," kata Shion berjalan di samping Saori.

Dohko menatap punggung mereka dengan iri, "Enak ya punya tubuh muda seperti itu."

.

Aphrodite berjalan memasuki dapurnya, "Masky, makan apa kita hari ini?"

"Sandwich," jawab Deathmask. "Lagi," dia menambahkan.

"Dagingnya apa hari ini?" tanya Aphrodite.

"Kambing."

Mendengar hal ini, Shura langsung berhenti memotong sayuran. "Kenapa harus sa- maksud saya, kenapa harus kambing sih?"

"Kan bosan kalau daging sapi melulu," jawab Deathmask santai, tak memperdulikan tatapan mematikan dari Shura.

"Kenapa tidak kepiting saja?" tanya Shura menantang.

"Gue yang masak, gue yang menentukan myowahahaha," Deathmask membalas tatapan Shura, mengejeknya.

"Haah, kalian berdua ini berantem terus!" komentar Aphrodite kesal. "Kalau ikan saja bagaimana?"

"TIDAK AKAN!" jawab Shura dan Deathmask berbarengan.

"Kenapa sih? Padahal kan enak…" ujar Aphrodite sambil membayangkan _Fillet-*-Fish_nya M*Donald.

"Pokoknya tidak. Hari ini yang jadi dagingnya itu kambing!" ucap Deathmask.

"Saya menolak!" sanggah Shura.

Untungnya, sebelum mereka berargumentasi lebih jauh, Saga datang. "Aphrodite? Apa kau ada di dalam?" panggilnya, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Kami sedang di dapur, Saga," jawab Aphrodite.

Saga berjalan memasuki dapur, dan begitu melihat Shura, dia langsung menghambur memeluk mereka bertiga ala Tel*tubbies.

"Apa-apaan kau, dasar Saga sialan! Lepas!" Deathmask memberontak mencoba melepaskan dirinya yang tak biasa dipeluk seperti itu. Tapi Saga justru mempererat pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, " bisik Saga, menatap lekat-lekat wajah mereka dari mulai Deathmask, Aphrodite, sampai Shura.

"Gimana gue mau maafin kalo kecekek gini woi!" Saga menatap Deathmask dengan kaget, lalu langsung melepas mereka bertiga.

"Ma-maaf," ucap Saga canggung, tak berani menatap mereka bertiga.

"Ada apa Saga? Kau terlihat aneh," tanya Shura. Di sebelahnya, Aphrodite mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Shura…" Saga meraih tangan kanan Shura. "Bisakah kau memaaafkanku? Aku telah membuatmu menggunakan anugrah dari Athena ini untuk kejahatan."

Shura menatap lengannya—Excaliburnya—lalu menatap Saga. "Jangan khawatir, saya tak akan menyalahkanmu atas hal itu," jawabnya sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

Saga mengangguk kecil, lalu beralih ke Aphrodite. "Aphrodite…" sepasang mata biru menatap sepasang lainnya yang masih berkaca-kaca, tangan mereka bergandengan. "Aku telah banyak memanfaatkan dan menyalahgunakan kecantikanmu. Maafkan aku," ucap Saga lirih.

"K-kau tak perlu meminta maaf kok! Sungguh! Aku… aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk melakukannya, berpihak pada kepriba- kepada `dia`. Itu bukan salahmu Saga," ujar Aphrodite terbata-bata. Saga tersenyum padanya.

Saat Saga beralih ke Deathmask, saint Cancer itu langsung mundur. "Apa? Jangan harap aku akan bersikap sentimentil apalagi bergandengan tangan seperti itu!"

Saga tertawa pasrah, "Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf karena secara tidak langsung telah membuatmu menjadi orang yang…" Saga tak mampu mencari kata yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Menyebalkan?" saran Shura, yang dibalas tatapan tajam Deathmask.

"…mempunyai pandangan yang salah," Saga memutuskan.

"Yayaya. Apapun deh," jawab Deathmask tak acuh.

"Saya rasa dia mencoba mengatakan bahwa dia memaafkanmu," ujar Shura.

Saga mengangguk, "Ya, kurasa begitu."

"Hei! Jangan seenaknya menerjemahkan perkataan orang lain!" Deathmask mencoba protes, tapi berhenti seketika saat menyadari bahwa Shura menahan tawa melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," ucap Saga sebelum mengangguk pada mereka bertiga dan meninggalkan kuil Pisces.

Begitu Saga melangkah keuar dari istananya, Aphrodite terduduk lemas. "Dite?" tanya Shura dan Deathmask berbarengan, khawatir.

"Aku baru menyadari… tangan cokelatnya yang bergetar menggenggam tanganku, tubuhnya yang seksi berotot namun selalu wangi, rambut birunya yang bergelombang dengan indah… dan matanya! Mata birunya yang bahkan lebih dalam daripada lautan, ditambah dengan air mata seperti itu…" Aphrodite menatap ke pintu keluar, namun matanya seakan melihat sesuatu yang jauh. "Ekke telah jatuh cinta pada Saga!"

"CTAAAAARRRRRRR!" suara petir terdengar di suatu tempat entah dimana. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan _fanfiction_ ini sih.

Shura dan Deathmask hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat kelakuan Aphrodite. Dan bersiap-siap untuk kabur dari ocehannya. Tapi ternyata mereka tak perlu melakukannya karena cosmo Athena dan Kyouko terasa mendekat.

"Ternyata kalian bertiga ada disini," ketiga saint itu membungkuk sopan saat Saori dan Shion memasuki dapur Aphrodite. "Kutebak Saga baru saja pergi?"

"Ya, setelah mengatakan hal-hal aneh," sembur Deathmask.

"Masky!" tegur Aphrodite. Saint Cancer itu hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Hal-hal aneh? Jadi dia juga meminta maaf pada kalian?" tanya Shion.

"Ya," Shura menjawab. "Dan saya sedikit penasaran pada apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu."

Saori menghela napas. "Ramuan Eteodmos," dan dia pun menjelaskan `kecelakaan` yang terjadi di ruangannya, yang sedikit terganggu saat Deathmask menaikkan alisnya saat nama Aphrodite disebut—yang dijawab dengan embel-embel Dewi dari Saori yang memutar matanya.

"Perasaan Saga?" Shura, Deathmask dan Aphrodite berpandangan .

"Uhm, penyesalan?" ucap Aphrodite, diikuti anggukan empat kepala lainnya.

"Yah, dia hanya sedikit merasa menyesal kan?" ujar Deathmask enteng. "Kurasa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari itu."

Shura mengernyit menatapnya. "Saya kira kau akan setidaknya sedikit mengerti posisinya. Sepertinya dibutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membuatmu mengerti apa yang membuatnya sangat menyesal seperti itu."

"Hei! Kau mau bilang bahwa aku ini bodoh ya?" sergah Deathmask.

"Kurang lebih."

"Sudahlah kalian berdua!" bentak Aphrodite. "Sekarang, yang menjadi masalah adalah Saga. Saya mempunyai firasat buruk bahwa ini tak sesederhana yang dipkirkan Deathmask."

"Ya, karena itulah aku akan mengejarnya," ucap Saori. "Kalian ikut?" Shura dan Aphrodite mengangguk, dan mereka semua tersentak kaget saat Deathmask mendahului mereka menuju pintu keluar.

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin kembali ke kuilku!"

.

Begitu memasuki perpustakaan Aquarius, Saga mendengar bunyi _gedebuk_. Dan saat menemukan Milo dan Camus, ia membeku. Bukan karena terkena jurus sang Saint, melainkan karena apa yang dilihatnya. Milo dan Camus. Di atas sofa. Tapi bukan duduk. Melainkan tiduran. Dengan posisi Milo di atas Camus. Ditambah lagi, wajah keduanya memerah. Napas mereka terengah-engah.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu ya? Maaf!" Saga buru-buru keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kedua sahabat itu kaget saat menyadari keberadaan Saga. Dan terutama heran melihat air matanya mengalir. "Tunggu Saga, jangan salah paham!" teriak mereka berbarengan, sambil cepat-cepat berdiri dan secara naluriah mengejar Saga.

Untunglah Saga mendengar mereka dan melambatkan larinya sehingga mereka dapat mengejar Saga sebelum Gemini itu keluar dari kuil kesebelas.

"Aku- Camus- Buku—" Milo mencoba menjelaskan saat akhirnya berhadapan dengan Saga.

"Sepertinya Milo membawa terlalu banyak buku sampai tak bisa melihat kemana ia berjalan, sehingga ia menabrak saya dan membawa kami dalam posisi yang mengumbar kesalahpahaman di atas sofa," Camus mengambil alih.

"Yeah," angguk Milo menyetujui. Melihat mata Saga yang sembab, dia menambahkan, "Dengar, aku sudah punya Shaina. Aku tak tahu ada apa dengan kau dan Camus tapi aku takkan mengkhianati Shaina."

"Milo, apa maksudmu?" Camus menggeram.

"Eh? Tapi Saga jelas-jelas menangis, jadi kukira-"

"Sekarang kau yang salah paham," potong Saga. "Aku… menangis bukan karena cemburu seperti yang kau duga. Tapi karena aku merasa bersalah terhadap kalian."

Dua pasang mata biru berpandangan. "Saga, kalau soal tadi, kami sama sekali tak ada masalah kok. Yah, asal jangan ada gosip aneh saja, sih"

Saga menggeleng, "Bukan itu. Bukan hanya itu. Tapi, untuk segalanya. Aku sudah banyak membuat kalian susah."

"Yah, larangan membiarkan kalajengkingku itu keluar dari kuil memang sedikit menyusahkan," Camus menyikut Milo.

"Tak usah pedulikan dia. Kau sama sekali tak membuat kami susah."

"Tapi itu tak benar," Saga memandang mereka berdua, air matanya mulai mengalir lagi. "Aku telah membuat kalian terbunuh. Aku telah membuat kalian membunuh orang lain. Aku telah membuat kalian sahabat saling bertarung. Aku telah membuatmu, Camus, kehilangan segalanya; nama, harga diri… saat aku memintamu menjadi seorang specter."

Milo menepuk bahu Saga, "Itu kan sudah lewat. Lagipula sebagian besar hal-hal yang kau katakan tadi bukan perbuatanmu, melainkan si rambut putih menyebalkan itu."

"Sekali ini, saya sependapat dengan Milo. Dan saya percaya menjadi specter bukanlah suatu kesalahan. Kita berjuang untuk melindungi apa yang kita percayai," Camus menimpali.

Saga tersenyum pada mereka berdua, "Jadi kalian memaafkanku?"

Milo memutar bola matanya, "Bukankah kami baru saja mengatakan itu?"

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," ujar Saga meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Camus, apa kau juga sependapat denganku kalau Saga terkesan sedikit, eh, sangat aneh?"

Camus menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya, tapi aku yakin ada alasan di balik sikapnya itu. Kurasa tak baik mencari jawaban dari dia sendiri. Mungkin ada petunjuk dalam salah satu bukuku." Sang penjaga kuil melangkah kembali ke perpustakaannya, diikuti oleh Milo. Tapi di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu Saori, Shion, Aphrodite, Shura dan Deathmask.

Camus dan Milo membungkuk, "Saori-sama, Pope Shion, apa kalian mengetahui tentang perilaku Saga yang aneh hari ini?"

"Ya," jawab Saori. "Dan itu salahku," ucapnya sebelum menjelaskan kembali insiden di tempatnya.

"Dan sekarang mereka," Saori mengangguk kea rah Shion, Aphrodite, Deathmask dan Shura, "ikut denganku karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan Saga."

Milo menatap Deathmask, setengah tak percaya setengah geli, "Kau juga?"

"Hmph. Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin kembali ke kuilku."

Milo mengangguk kecil dan menatap Camus yang mengernyitkan dahinya. "Saori-sama, apakah efek Ramuan Eteodmos ini memiliki batas waktu?" tanya Saint Aquarius itu.

Saori menggigit bibirnya, "Entahlah. Aku tak begitu ingat. Apakah kau mempunyai buku tentang ramuan-ramuan semacam ini?" dia balik bertanya.

"Sepertinya ada. Saya akan mencari tahu," Saori tersenyum berterima kasih pada Camus yang melangkah pergi.

Milo memandang Camus, Saori, lalu memandang keluar kuil Aquarius. "Meski sebenarnya aku tak suka pekerjaan dalam rumah, tapi kalau kalian ingin tahu perpustakaannya itu besar. Dan kotor. Dan berantakan. Mungkin sebaiknya aku membantunya?"

Saori mengangguk, "Dan kukira dulu kau sering menghabiskan waktumu di perpustakaan Aquarius, Shion?"

"Ya, Athena-sama. Saya akan membantu Camus dan Milo," jawabnya, terlihat sedikit lega karena tak perlu berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, dia berumur 248 tahun dan melewati 2 kuil saja sebenarnya sudah cukup melelahkan baginya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera mengejar Saga lagi," ucap Saori, diikuti anggukan dari Shura dan Aphrodite. Dan Deatmask, meski hanya setengah hati.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya gue kembali dalam urusan tulis menulis. Setelah lepas dari tugas ini-itu... #curcol Dan akhirnya uge nekat nulis MC lagi :p padahal belom tentu bisa cepet ngapdet ahahaha *derita anak baru ngekos* #curcollagi<p>

Nyaaa kangen banget sama ffn, terutama fandom SS Indo! Asik nih banyak author baruuu~! Salam kenal, adek-adek(?)ku, Lica-sama*hoek* disini! Ayo ramein ini fandom! :D

Daann ohya maaf banget sama sisi fujo gue yang kayaknya justru menggila di fanfic ini. Padahal udah niatin banget ini mau dijadiin fic straight kenapa isinya fanservice deui panserpis deui? *sunda pail* dan maaph kalo OOC. maksud gue chara selain Saga :p si Gemini mah, emang dijadiin korban ahahaha *dilempar ke dimensi lain*

Okeh pokoknya doain aja mood nulis gue kagak ilang dan gue cepet punya modem portable biar bisa OL selalu (dan bisa cepet publish). Kalo bisa sih, beliin #plak

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya beserta semua karakternya adalah milik Masami Kurumada.

****Warning: ****Cerita yang nggak berkembang. Non-BL tapi fanservice dimana-mana. Mungkin mengarah ke Saga/Saori, tapi masih aman kok.

**A/N:** Cibir saja hamba dengan caci-maki saudara sekalian. Update lama banget. Salahin Kanon huwaaaaa

* * *

><p>"Hari yang cerah," Aiolos menarik napas panjang, menghembuskannya, dan tersenyum. Dia merenggangkan tangannya seolah-olah ingin mencapai matahari yang bersinar hangat di atas langit Sanctuary. Aiolos memandang ke sekelilingnya dan bergumam, "Hari yang baik untuk berlatih memanah," sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam kuilnya untuk mengambil peralatan memanahnya.<p>

Tapi belum ada beberapa langkah Aiolos memasuki Istana Sagittarius seseorang menubruknya, memeluknya hingga jatuh. Saat Aiolos melihat helai-helai biru menutupi wajahnya, barulah ia menyadari siapa orang itu.

"Saga?"

Tetesan-tetesan air hangat mengalir ke leher Aiolos. Merasakan tubuh Saga yang gemetar, Aiolos yakin bahwa temannya itu sedang menangis. Ragu-ragu dia memeluk dan membelai kepala Saga.

"Aiolos… maaf ya?" bisik Saga lirih di telinga Aiolos.

Kebingungan makin terlihat jelas di wajah Aiolos. "Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Soalnya, aku…" Saga mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku sudah melakukan banyak hal buruk padamu. Mulai dari menuduhmu sebagai pengkhianat, merebut jabatan Pope darimu, membuat adikmu sendiri membencimu, bahkan mengutus Shura untuk membunuhmu. Padahal… kau sama sekali tak bersalah! Akulah yang pengkhianat! Akulah yang seharusnya dibenci! Aku… padahal dulu aku ini sahabatmu kan?" Tiap kalimat mengeratkan pegangan Saga pada baju Aiolos, menderaskan aliran air matanya, dan menambah jelas raut kesakitan pada wajahnya.

Aiolos menghela napas dan tersenyum pada Saga. "Kau ini ngomong apa sih? Itu semua kan sudah masa lalu. Bukankah sekarang kita sudah hidup damai, berkat kau juga? Lagipula…" Aiolos mengepalkan tangannya dan meletakkan tinjunya itu di dada Saga. "Bukankah sekarang ini kita masih bersahabat?"

"Aiolos…" Saga tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Apakah itu artinya kau memaafkanku?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Aiolos, "Tapi, dengan satu syarat…" wajahnya berubah serius.

"Syarat?"

"Ya." Bibir Aiolos melengkung dalam senyuman misterius, "Kalau kau tak sadar, kau itu lumayan berat, lho," sebelum berubah menjadi sebuah seringai pasrah.

Pipi Saga sedikit bersemu merah saat menyadari dirinya masih berada di atas tubuh Aiolos. "Eh? Maaf!" ucapnya sambil cepat-cepat berdiri.

Aiolos tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa kok!" ujarnya. Melihat tangan Saga yang terulur, dia tersenyum lebar dan meraihnya. Saga menarik Aiolos dan membantunya berdiri.

Saat mereka sudah berdiri sejajar, Aiolos membelai wajah Saga, menghapus air matanya. "Kau terlihat lelah. Bagaimana kalau istirahat dulu?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku… masih banyak yang harus kulakukan. Tapi, terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Aiolos," balas Saga sambil tersenyum.

Aiolos memandang Saga yang berjalan menuruni anak tangga Sanctuary. "Cih," gumamnya sebelum berjalan memasuki kuilnya.

Saat Aiolos sudah siap dengan busur dan anak panahnya untuk berlatih, lagi-lagi ia terhenti oleh cosmo yang dikenalnya. Beberapa cosmo, tepatnya. Aiolos pun menunda niatnya untuk berlatih dan menunggu sampai Saori, Aphrodite, Shura dan Deathmask sampai di hadapannya.

"Athena-sama," Aiolos membungkuk sopan pada Dewi Kebijaksanaan itu.

"Aiolos," sapa Saori. "Apakah Saga ada disini?"

"Saga? Dia baru saja pergi beberapa menit lalu. Dengan keadaan yang sedikit aneh, harus saya katakan. Ada apa Athena-sama mencarinya?"

Saori mendesah. Lalu dia mulai menceritakan bagaimana Saga secara tak sengaja meminum Ramuan Eteodmos yang membuatnya merasa menyesal dan mulai meminta maaf pada semua orang.

"Begitu…" gumam Aiolos memutar salah satu anak panahnya seperti pensil saat mencerna penjelasan Saori. "Jadi sekarang, pertanyaannya adalah… pada _siapa_ dia merasa bersalah."

"Tepat sekali," angguk Saori menyetujui.

"Sebaiknya kita mengejarnya untuk mencari tahu," usul Shura, dan mereka pun kembali menyusuri anak tangga, mengejar Saga.

.

"Ouw! Aiolia, kau menariknya terlalu cepat."

"Maafkan aku, Shaka. Sakitkah?"

"Hn, tidak apa. Lanjutkan saja. Tapi, jangan terlalu kasar."

"Kuusahakan." Tak lama kemudian, Aiolos meletakkan kepalanya di punggung Shaka. "Tapi Shaka, kau benar-benar mengagumkan."

"Ah, tidak juga."

"Benar kok. Kau itu begitu halus, lembut, dan wangi… Benar-benar rambut emas yang indah."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran, kok."

"Tidak, maksudku karena telah menyisir rambutku."

Aiolia melirik sisir di tangannya. "Oh, bukan masalah. Tapi, rambutmu ini benar-benar indah. _Creambath _setiap hari ya?"

"Tolong jangan samakan saya dengan Aphrodite. Bukan _creambath_ kok, cuma _shampoo,_" jawab Shaka.

"Benarkah?" mata Aiolia berbinar tertarik. "Sampo apa? Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau Marin…" Aiolia membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung, membiarkan dirinya sendiri terhanyut dalam pikiran sambil mengelus rambut Shaka dan tersenyum sendiri.

"Tidak akan kuberitahu," jawab Shaka tegas, menjatuhkan Aiolia kembali ke bumi.

"Ke-" sebelum Aiolia sempat memprotes, Shaka berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Aiolia mendesah dan menggeleng putus asa. Setelah menaruh sisir Shaka di meja, dia mengikuti Shaka keluar kamar. Betapa terkejutnya Aiolia saat mendapati Shaka dalam pelukan lelaki lain.

"Saga?"

Saga mengangkat kepalanya dengan terkejut, kemudian tersenyum lega pada Aiolia. "Ah, Aiolia. Kemarilah."

Ragu-ragu melihat air mata di pipi Saga, Aiolia berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Saga melepaskan pelukannya dari Shaka. Aiolia melempar pandangan bertanya pada Shaka, yang saat itu matanya terbuka karena kaget. Shaka hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat bahunya. Saga menunggu Aiolia mendekat sebelum memeluk mereka berdua.

"Shaka… Aiolia… maafkan aku," dalam satu kalimat itu, tangis Saga tak terbendung lagi.

"Saga? Ada apa?" tanya Aiolia.

Saint Gemini itu menatap mata biru Aiolia dengan matanya yang merah karena air mata, "Aiolia, maaf… Aku telah membunuh Aiolos…"

Aiolia tersentak kaget. "Apa? Aiolos-"

"Ya, aku membunuhnya, bahkan menuduhnya sebagai pengkhianat. Membuatmu bahkan tak bisa bersedih akan kematiannya…"

Saraf Aiolia yang tadi sempat menegang langsung rileks kembali. "Saga, itu kan hanya masa lalu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, tetap saja! Lalu, aku juga hampir membuat kalian berdua telibat dalam Perang 1000 Hari, belum lagi menyuruhmu membunuh dengan Genrou Maouken-ku."

"Hanya _hampir_ kan?" balas Shaka.

"Ya," timpal Aiolia. "Lagipula, meski terkena jurusmu, _aku_lah yang telah membunuh Cassios. Kau tak seharusnya meminta maaf padaku."

Saga mengangguk pelan sebelum beralih ke Shaka. "Shaka…" ucapnya lemah sebelum melepaskan Aiolia dan kembali mengeratkan lengannya di tubuh Saint Virgo itu.

Di sebelah mereka, senyuman AIolia berubah menjadi cengiran. "Kutebak kau mau meminta maaf soal membunuh Shaka?"

Tangis Saga tiba-tiba menderu. Sambil terisak, dia mencoba mengangguk kecil.

Shaka tersenyum, "Kau benar-benar pikir aku akan marah karena hal itu? Kematian hanyalah satu bagian dari kehidupan. Manusia itu—"

"Shaka, kurasa dia tak perlu ceramahmu," Aiolia mengingatkan. Shaka menutup mulutnya, meski agak cemberut.

Air mata Saga menderas, tapi dia tak melakukan apa-apa, hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Shaka.

"Sepertinya… dia benar-benar depresi ya?" bisik Aiolia. Shaka mengangguk kecil dan mulai membelai punggung Saga.

Tak lama kemudia, Saga mengangkat wajahnya yang basah karena air mata. "Aku… kalian benar-benar memaafkanku kan?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Aiolia, sementara Shaka hanya tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Saga.

Saga tersenyum balik dan perlahan menyingkirkan tangan Shaka. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih, Shaka, Aiolia. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang," dan dengan kata-kata itu Saga melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Kuil Virgo.

Begitu kibaran rambut biru Saga menghilang dari pandangan, Aiolia menoleh ke Shaka dan mendapati bahwa sang penjaga kuil sedang menaikkan alisnya.

"Tidakkah menurutmu yang tadi itu saangat aneh?" tanya Aiolia.

"Mungkin sesuatu terjadi padanya. Atau mungkin juga dia mendapat… pencerahan," jawab Shaka kalem.

Aiolia menatapnya tak percaya. "Yang seperti itu? Pencerahan?"

"Tentu saja." Shaka mengangguk tegas. "Dia menyadari kesalahannya dan meminta maaf. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dilakukan orang yang mempunyai kegelapan di dalam dirinya."

Aiolia terlihat ragu. "Iya sih, tapi—stop! Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi," tukasnya saat melihat Shaka membuka mulutnya, sepertinya benar-benar tak ingin mendengarkan ceramah reinkarnasi Buddha itu.

"Apa sih? Saya kan hanya mau bilang sepertinya saya harus keramas lagi setelah meladeni Saga tadi."

"Kok ambigu…" Aiolia memutar bola matanya. Sejurus kemudian mereka menegakkan tubuh mereka dan membariskan diri di pintu belakang Istana Perawan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Saori berjalan melewati mereka berdua, membawa beberapa gold saint di belakangnya. Aiolia dan Shaka membungkukkan badan menyambut mereka.

"Apakah Saga masih berada disini?" tanya Athena.

Aiolia dan Shaka bertukar pandang. "Sayang sekali, tapi dia baru saja pergi," jawab Aiolia.

"Tapi kami menduga ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya, Nona. Apakah Anda mengetahui sesuatu tentang itu?" tanya Shaka.

Athena Saori menarik napas panjang sebelum menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka berdua.

"…Pada _siapa_ dia merasa bersalah? Apa ada yang tahu?" tanya Aiolia, diikuti gelengan kepala dari hampir semua saint yang berada disitu.

"Kemungkinan besar, Saga merasa bersalah bukan hanya pada kita para gold saint yang kurang-lebih menerima semua imbas langsung dari kesalahan yang dulu dilakukannya," ujar Aiolos.

Shaka mengangguk. "Ya. Saya rasa itu dapat dibuktikan dengan Saga bahkan meminta maaf pada _dia._" Meski matanya tertutup, jelas-jelas Shaka berdiri menghadap Deathmask.

"Hei! Kenapa kesannya aku ini gold saint paling rendah?"

"Karena, Masky," Aphrodite memegang bahu saint Kepiting itu. "Memang kau-lah satu-satunya saint yang mengikuti Ares Saga demi kesenanganmu sendiri."

"Kau juga kan?"

"Tapi aku kan, tak terlalu peduli dengan ambisi menguasai dunia lalala seperti kalian. Aku hanya mempunyai harga diri sebagai ksatria terkuat sekaligus tercantik di muka bumi ini," ucap Aphrodite sambil mengibarkan rambutnya ala iklan sampo sehingga tak melihat rekan-rekannya melirik tak percaya pada Aphrodite dan Shaka seolah membandingkan mereka. "Lagipula, aku tak membunuh orang untuk membuat topeng dan menyimpannya di kuilku." Aphrodite berjengit saat mengucapkannya.

"Memangnya siapa juga yang pernah ingin bereksperimen membuat kosmetik dari mayat manusia?" cela Deathmask, membuat semua yang mendengarnya kaget.

"Tapi aku kan tak pernah melakukan hal semenjijikan itu pada akhirnya!"

Melihat kemungkinan berlangsungnya perang seribu hari diantara kedua sahabat itu, Aiolia memutuskan untuk menengahi. "Sudahlah kalian berdua. Toh Dite tak pernah melaksanakan niatnya dan sekarang Deathmask sudah membuktikan rasa solidaritasnya dengan ikut mengejar Saga kan?"

"Siapa bilang aku mau mengejar orang bodoh itu? Aku hanya mau kembali ke kuilku!"

"Anggie, kau itu benar-benar kejam! Tak berperasaan! Temanmu sedang dalam masalah, kenapa kau malah—"

"Diam kau banci kaleng!"

"AP—"

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua!" Aiolos memutuskan untuk menggantikan adiknya dalam usaha melerai mereka berdua. "Semakin lama kita disini, Saga akan semakin tak terkejar. Benar kan, Dite?" tanya Aiolos, yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Aphrodite yang menggigit bibirnya menahan amarah. "Dan semakin cepat kita pergi, semakin cepat kau sampai di Istana Kepiting, benar kan, Deathmask?" Deathmask menjawab dengan `hmph` pelan. "Bagus. Sekarang, ayo kita pergi." Dan dengan pimpinan Aiolos, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke kuil selanjutnya.

.

Kanon menyeruput kopi dalam cangkirnya, meletakannya kembali ke atas meja, dan menghela napas. Di hadapannya, terletak sebuah benda yang _tadinya_ adalah sebuah jam weker yang ditatapnya dengan pandangan kakak-pasti-akan-membunuhku. Orang yang pernah mengemban cloth emas Gemini selama beberapa jam itu mengetuk-ngetukkan buku jarinya ke meja, mencoba mencari pemecahan masalah rusaknya jam tersebut. Hanya perlu beberapa detik sampai bayangan orang yang tinggal dua kuil di bawahnya muncul sebagai jawaban. Kanon tersenyum puas pada dirinya sendiri, berniat untuk segera menuruni beberapa ratus anak tangga demi kakaknya tercinta. Tapi sebelumnya, dia kembali menyeruput kembali kopinya, dan tepat pada saat itulah sebuah teriakan menggema dalam kuil yang sempat disebut labirin itu.

"KANOOON! Dimana kau?"

Karena kaget, Kanon menyemburkan kopi yang sedang diminumnya. Dengan pandangan matilah-gue dia menatap pada pintu ruang kerja Saga yang berkeriut membuka. Detik berikutnya, Saga menghambur masuk, dan memeluk Kanon erat.

"Saga.. tak bisa… napaass…" Kanon berusaha menyelamatkan hidupnya di tengah tubuh kekar Saga. Mendengar erangan adiknya, Saga segera melepaskan Kanon.

"Ah, Kanon. Maaf. Maafkan aku…"

Sebelum Kanon bisa menarik napas lega setelah dilepaskan Saga, dadanya kembali sesak melihat keadaan Saga. "Saga? Kau menangis? Apa- Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi sambil memegang wajah Saga.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah." Saga meraih tangan Kanon di pipinya, bibirnya menunggingkan senyuman pahit. "Yang salah itu aku, Kanon."

"Eh… Saga? Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Saga terdiam. Perlahan, ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kanon, tangannya bergerak ke bawah untuk memeluk Kanon lagi. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar saja ya dik?"

Kanon terperangah dengan kelakuan kakaknya. Tapi, dia diam saja dan memeluk Saga balik. Mau tak mau bibirnya tersungging mendengar Saga memanggilnya `dik`.

"Maafkan aku. Aku adalah kakak yang buruk." meski Saga mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan, tapi Kanon bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas seakan Saga membisikkannya langsung ke benak Kanon.

"Kurasa… tak perlu ada yang perlu dimaafkan?" Meski tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Saga, tapi Kanon bisa merasakan keengganan Saga untuk berbicara lebih jauh. Jadi, dia hanya berusaha sebisanya untuk menghibur Saga. "Lagipula, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf kan?" Kanon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Saga mendongak, wajahnya dipenuhi tanda tanya. "Eh, itu… jam wekermu."

Untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, Kanon melihat senyuman tulus—dan setengah geli—dari Saga. "Tidak apa-apa kok," ucap Saga sambil menepuk bahu Kanon, sementara tangannya yang lain menghapus air matanya. Saga meremas bahu Kanon dan berjalan melewatinya. "Aku pergi dulu ya."

Kanon menangkap lengan Saga. "Kak, kau yakin kau tak apa-apa?"

Saga mengangguk meyakinkan Kanon. "Aku baik kok." Kanon mengangkat bahunya dan melepaskan lengan Saga.

Kanon terdiam melihat punggung Saga yang semakin menjauh, bimbang apakah seharusnya dia mengejar Saga atau tidak, sampai ia merasakan beberapa cosmo datang dari atas. Lagi-lagi Kanon mengangkat bahunya, dan menuju _hall_ utama kuil untuk menyambut Athena.

"Athena-sama," Kanon membungkuk menyambut Dewi itu.

Saori mengangguk kecil. "Apakah Saga masih disini?"

Kanon memandangnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Sayangnya, tidak. Ada apa?"

"DIA APA?" Kanon terperanjat saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi. "Ampun deh, kakak bodoh itu! Ngapain dia merasa bersalah seperti itu sih? Pantas tadi diam saja."

Aiolos dan Aiolia bertukar pandang. "Oh. Sebenarnya dari tadi kami bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dikatakannya padamu…"

"… Karena _aku_lah yang awalnya membangkitkan sisi jahat Saga?" Aiolos tersenyum tipis sementara Aiolia menyengir kuda. Kanon menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku minta maaf."

Semua orang yang ada disitu langsung menatap Kanon ngeri. "Kau Kanon kan?" tanya Aiolia. "AKu tak pernah mendengar bahwa ramuan itu juga berpengaruh pada kembaran si peminum," Saori membelalakkan matanya.

"Hei! Kalian tak percaya kalau aku juga bisa menyesal dan minta maaf?" ujar Kanon tersinggung.

"Tidak selama aku masih harus mengecek toples-toples bumbu dan rempah untuk memastikan kau tidak menukar isinya," ucap Shura datar.

"Tidak jika aku harus membersihkan sasaran latihan memanahku setiap hari," tambah Aiolos.

"Dan tidak kalau kotak kosmetikku masih kau sembunyikan!" ujar Aphrodite berang.

"Tidak kalau saya sampai menemukan usaha-usaha penerobosan ke taman saya lagi," ujar Shaka tenang. Semua orang kecuali Aiolia menatap Kanon setengah tak percaya. "… meski saya yakin sudah memberimu cukup pelajaran untuk tidak mengulanginya." Kanon hanya bisa menyengir meminta maaf pada mereka semua. "Juga tidak selama Mu masih sering menemukan buku-buku yang belum cocok untuk dibaca Kiki di kuilnya, atau kue-kue Aldebaran masih sering menghilang secara misterius," tambah Shaka.

"Dan tidak kalau kau mengganggu kencanku dan Marin la-" Aiolia menghentikan kalimatnya dan wajahnya bersemu merah ketika menyadari yang lain sedang menatapnya.

"Kau sendiri kan ikut andil dalam sebagian kejahilan itu, Aiolia!" tukas Kanon.

Wajah Aiolia semakin merah saat pandangan semua orang berubah menjadi pandangan mencela. "I-iya sih. Tapi percayalah kak, aku tidak pernah berniat menjahilimu!" Aiolia menatap Aiolos. "Dan Dite, yang menyembunyikan kosmetikmu itu Milo."

"Sudah kuduga! Kalajengking itu…"

"Ada apa denganku?" Mereka semua menoleh saat Scorpio Milo memasuki Istana Gemini.

"MILO!" Aphrodite meneriakkan namanya dengan kesal, "Kau memakai pewarna kuku milikku kan?"

Milo menghentikkan langkahnya. "Tentu saja tidak! Kuku merahku ini alami tahu!"

"Bohong! Kalau begitu kenapa kau menyembunyikan kotak kosmetikku?"

"A-" Milo membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya lagi, melayangkan pandangan kesal pada Kanon dan Aiolia yang hanya bisa cengar-cengir. "Tapi aku kan tidak memakainya!" balasnya pada Aphrodite.

Athena Saori menatap mereka berdua dengan tidak sabar, "Sudahlah kalian semua. Milo, Kanon, Aiolia, aku harap kalian mengembalikan kotak kosmetik Aphrodite dan menghentikan semua tindakan jahil kalian." Milo, Aphrodite, Kanon dan Aiolia menatap tanah, malu karena diceramahi oleh Dewi mereka. "Milo, aku yakin kau membawa informasi untuk kami?"

Saint Kalajengking itu mengangguk dan mulai menjelaskan. "Eteodmos adalah ramuan yang membuat peminumnya mengakui perasaan terdalam di hati mereka. Tidak ada manusia biasa yang membuatnya, karena resep dan bahan-bahannya hanya diketahui oleh sang Dewi Cinta, dan salah satu bahannya dipercayai adalah darah sang Dewi sendiri. Biasanya ramuan ini digunakan untuk memancing seseorang agar menarik perhatian seseorang yang dicintainya dengan cara berlebihan dan kemudian menyatakan cintanya. Perilaku yang berlebihan itu akan berhenti ketika cintanya diterima," Milo berhenti dan melihat yang lain mengangguk, menandakan bahwa mereka mengerti. Kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih suram, "Tapi dalam beberapa kasus, si peminum justru bunuh diri dengan cara yang mengerikan saat cintanya ditolak. Dan parahnya, tidak ada penangkal untuk ramuan ini."

Para saint dan Athena saling bertukar pandang dengan cemas. "Jadi kita harus memastikan bahwa _semua orang_ memaafkan kembaranku?" ujar Kanon.

"Ya dan tidak," jawab Milo. "Sebenarnya, ada dua cara untuk menghentikan efek dari ramuan ini. Yang satu adalah dengan menjawab perasaan si peminum. Cara kedua, yang jarang sekali berhasil dan lebih sering menimbulkan kerusakan pada kejiwaan si peminum, adalah dengan meyakinkannya bahwa tidak seharusnya ia memiliki perasaan tersebut. Misalnya, dengan menjabarkan kekurangan-kekurangan orang yang dicintai si peminum."

Pandangan-pandangan muram kembali dilayangkan. "Saya merasa sudah cukup meyakinkannya agar tidak merasa bersalah," ucap Shaka, dibalas dengan anggukan tujuh kepala.

"Apakah Shion dan Camus benar-benar tak bisa menemukan hal lain? Di mana mereka sekarang?" tanya Saori.

Mata Milo melebar seolah ketakutan. "Tidak, mereka cukup yakin itu semua yang bisa mereka temukan di perpustakaan Aquarius. Mereka masih ada di sana sekarang, dan mereka… syukurlah kalian tak melihat mereka, mereka sungguh mengerikan." Milo memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menyingkirkan Shion dan Camus dari kepalanya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tujuh pasang mata menatapnya heran.

"Dari cara mereka berdiskusi, membicarakan tentang berbagai buku di perpustakaan yang remang-remang itu, siapapun pasti yakin mereka adalah inkarnasi Raja Iblis yang sedang berusaha menaklukkan dunia!" empat belas bola mata berputar dalam rongga matanya masing-masing.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film, Milo," ucap Shura.

"Coba saja kau lihat sendiri!" tukas Milo.

"Apa mereka juga tak bisa memikirkan cara untuk meyakinkan Saga bahwa ia tak perlu merasa bersalah?" tanya Aiolos.

Milo menggeleng. Aiolos mengedarkan pandangan bertanya pada saint lainnya, namun satu persatu kepala mereka juga menggeleng pelan.

Saori berdehem pelan. "Kurasa hal itu bisa dipikirkan selagi kita mengejarnya. Tak ada gunanya meyakinkan Saga kalau dia sudah menemukan seseorang yang menolak perasaannya dan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri." Dengan diiringi dengan tujuh orang Saint Emas itu, Athena Saori kembali mengejar Saga.

* * *

><p>Bener-bener merasa bersalah deh karena udah ninggalin fic ini selama... kurang-lebih setengah tahun. Pokoknya salahin Kanon! dia tuh bener-bener bikin frustasi! Gak ngerti lagi deh mesti diapain! Jadi lah <em>scene <em>fail begitu. puh. taukahyangpentingkelewat

Sebenernya sih, bagiannya Aldebaran sama Mu juga udah dikerjain sebagian, jaaauuuuhhh sebelum nama Kanon mulai diketik(?) #bias, tapi melihat wordcount dan rencana untuk chapter selanjutnya yaitu chapter terakhir, akhirnya diputuskan untuk naro Alde-niisama di chapter ketiga. Yang nggak tahu kapan bisa diupdate. Karena bagiannya silver saint sama bronze saint pasti bikin frustasi lagi. #curcol

BTW, ada yang mau rikues silver saint mana aja yang mau dimunculin? Yang udah pasti muncul sih Misty, tapi gatau sama siapa hehehe. Nggak terlalu meratiin silver selain dia sih :p

Tentang isi chapter ini... Lica sendiri bener-bener gak tahu kenapa Aiolos seme banget gitu. Pokoknya mohon maaf deh kalau pada OOC. Dan gak tahu kenapa Lica merasa kalau ini fic malah jadi garing, haha.

Terima kasih karena Anda telah meluangkan waktu membaca fanfiksi ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :)


End file.
